Kim Possible: After Prom
by Geor-sama
Summary: Post So The Drama Immedately following the Prom, how do things go? Read and find out.Pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

After Prom  
By  
Geor-sama  
:  
:  
:  
:

"So uh..."Ron said nervously, glancing over at the red head walking beside him. He gave her hand a squeeze, seeing her gaze directed down at the sidwalk as if in deep thought. when she looked at him he gave voice to his most pressing question "This wasn't a one time deal was it?"

"Why would this be a one time deal?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow as they continued to walk "I was just thinking about how much damage to this dress I've done."

Ron blinked and chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck "I was askin cause ya know...not even on the food chain..."

Kim jerked him to a stop, causing the blond to trip and fall backwards. Which in turn nearly pulled Kim down with him. She braced allowing the blond to steady himself, much to Rufus' approval, which was heared from inside one of the tux pockets. Once he was secure on his two feet once more he looked over at Kim and blinkd, realizing just how much annoyance was on her face "What does a food chain have to do with us?"

"Uh, KP even I know the food chain, ya know...football player, basketball, soccer..." Ron ticked off on his fingers, staring at her "I'm below the Chess captain." Ron paused, seeing the startled look on Kim's face and he gave a nervous chuckle "I heard Bonnie..."

"Bonnie so didn't know what she was talking about Ron," Kim said, letting his hand go to cross her arms "I shouldn't have ever let her bother me! There is no food chain." She finished with absolute conviction.

"Yes there-" Ron began then stopped, trailing off as he saw just how narrow her eyes where "So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Admit it first," Kim demanded "There is no food chain."

"Kp, come on...I mean, if...yea...ok, Eric hadn't been a Snythoid or anythin...and you said you wanted to kiss him..." Ron rambled until Kim pushed her face into his, there nose touching.

"I wasn't going to wait for you forever Ron!" Kim said letting out a heavy breath "At least you finally got it through your thick head to admit how you felt. I'm glad you made the deadline, but you were cutting it close."

"Uh, deadline?" Ron asked, eyes wide before he blinked, what she was saying actually starting to sink in. "Wait, hold the phone, you've been waiting for me?"

Kim rolled her eyes flicking the tip of his nose as she leaned back "Well Duh! Remember what I said a couple of months ago?"

"Wha?" Ron paused, thinking back blinking in confusion.

"The emotion chip Ron," Kim said her voice strained, cradling her forehead with her hand "You were a giant pickle."

"Ooooooh," Ron dragged out "yea, yea...lets pretend that I don't remember."

"You..." Kim stopped, closing her eyes to take several deep breaths "I quote 'So that whole crush thing was all the Moodulator?' 'No, there were fireworks.''You think so?''Yeah.'"

"Ohhhhh...wait! you've been waiting for me for SEVEN MONTHS!" Ron slapped his forehead in frustration "You have to tell me these things!"

Kim in response punched Ron in the shoulder "I shouldn't have had to tell you! It was obvious." Ron rubbed his shoulder, wincing slightly and sighed as Kim reached up to smooth her hair back "You are so lucky you're a great kisser...and cute..."

"Yea," Ron said looking around then back at her, his uneasiness renewed "So this isn't a one time deal right?"

Sighing Kim grabbed his hand starting off once more, dragging Ron behind her "No Ron, this wasn't a one time deal...get used to it."

* * *

"So you say it'll be Ron?" A short male with brown hair asked softly as they peeked out of a window at the sidewalk. He glanced over at his twin who nodded in response "Hoosha, no way she could really like that creep Eric." 

"I don't know," the first one said before the second one finished his sentence "She was gaga over him."Before either could make another comment a female voice called there names from the doorway to their bedroom.

"JIM! TIM!"

Both boys turned, looking as if they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Eyes wide they tried to respond but the tall, red headed woman towered in their doorway "You're bed time was half an hour ago. What do you two think your doing staying up so late?"

"We were," Tim started but his mother cut him off.

"Go to bed. Now!" She narrowed her eyes, head lowering as her arms crossed over her chest.

"But we wanted to see," Tim said once more followed by Jim "Who Kim comes home with." Tim nodded finishing up "Eric or Ron."

"Your sisters love life is none of your business the elder red head said thrusting a finger at the twin beds "Bed, now!" her voice brooking no arugment.

"Awww man," The twins said in unison as they started for their respective beds. Before Tim glanced one last time out the window "Here she comes!"

"What?" Kim's mom said darting forward to stare out the window as her two boys crowded around her to stare out as well. At first they could only see that they're were two figures, one obviously Kim and then they passed through a pool of light revealing who it was.

"It..." Their mother said instinctively with eyes wide.

"No way..." Tim said softly.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Jim shouted thrusting his hand into the air.

* * *

Ron stepped up onto the front porch, holding Kim's hand tight. Another glanced confirmed that they were both in a set of uneasiness, one of expectant uneasiness however. Disengaging their hands, Ron glanced at the house and then back at Kim "So this is...goodnight uh?" 

"Yea," Kim responded then smiled slightly "So we'll go on another date tomorrow right?"

Ron nodded, shifting uneasily on his feet "Of course...whatever ya want KP."

"Now that is a good attitude. Someone's trained you well." Kim quipped laughing. Her laughter died when a pair of hands suddenly mused up her hair and a young man laughed. shoving her messed up hair out of her eyes and glared at her prom date who was still laughing.

"Oh come on, your hair is just so flippy! I couldn't resist, honestly, uh Kp what are yo-" Whatever else Ron was about to say was cut off when Kim grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward so that their noses touched once more, her face a mask of irritation "Errr...I'm sorry Kp, I promise to never mess up your hair again."

Kim gave him a smile that actually made Ron shiver in fear and the long the smile remained, the more Ron shivered. Finally unable to take it he clenched his eyes shut and braced for whatever she was going to do him. what she did however, caught him completely by surprise.

Her lips brushed his in a hesitant, shy kiss causing his eyes to snap open in surprise. However as it stretched out his eyes closed once more, just like Kim's, losing himself in the deepening kiss. When it finally broke, there was an audible sigh of disappointment from both.

Eyes opening halfway they stared at each other, and the identical blushes. Moving back ron coughed "So, uh, um, glahbsfdal...goafabsdfl..faldfa..." Ron stopped suddenly realizing that he was unable to talk properly.

Kim suddenly giggled "Well Ron, it's been…really...nice, but um...I'm home now and you've had you're good night kiss, so uh..." she stopped, unable to stop from giggling even more. The two teenagers stood their awkwardly, staring at each other nervously.

"Uh...nightgood pk..." Ron stuttered then shook his head "I mean, goodnight KP." he gave her a nervous smile "See you tomorrow for our...uh...date?"

Kim nodded her head vigorously smiling "YES!" then giggled "I mean yea, of course." Blushing brighter she slowly turned and opened her door, pausing to glance back at Ron who was still staring at her. She gave him a finger wave, grinning stupidly closing the door slowly, not willing to cut off their eye contact.

Once the door was shut Kim turned and lean against it, letting out a wistful sigh.

"BOOYAH!"

Ron's shout of excitement made Kim burst out into laughter, before she righted herself and shouted what was racing through her mind "I KISSED RON! TWICE! I HAVE A BOYFREIND!" Then realizing the four members of her family, three bounding down the stairs and her dad peeking out of the dinning room.

Blushing she raced past her brothers and mother on the stairs, covering them in a few bounds "Later. Sleep now."

"Wait, Kim," her mother said turning in surprise as Kim sprang past her.

"Can't talk." Kim shouted behind her before disappearing into her loft door, door slamming shut with one finally word drifting down into the rest of the house "Night!"

* * *

An: 

Written in one night, within an hour of seeing 'So the Drama' which btw was the greatest way to end a series ever. It as pefect, in my opinion. I guessed the ending, but it didn't matter cause it was great. I'm feeling really good right and am throwing myself into PB once more, even if no one is gonna be around for the ending. Anyway, this was a good movie, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.

Sincerely,  
Geor-sama


	2. Chapter 2

After Prom  
-Chapter 2-  
By Geor-sama  
:  
:  
:  
:

"Kimmie, time to get up!" Mrs. Possible raised an eyebrow seeing the lack of concern this shout brought, obviously she needed to change tactics. A slightly devious smile spread across her face as she shouted once more "Honey, Ron's downstairs-"

She was cut off as a loud thump came from over head followed by an "OWww," Mrs. Possible listened in good humor as the sound of bare feet slapped the wodden floor overhead and then the sound of a a girl hopping on one foot "Tell him...Oommph!" a sudden loud thud echoed through the air and then a low mumbling curse before Kim appeared at the top of the stairs, hair looking marginally tamed, her clothes marginally unwrinkled and looking around expectantly "I gotta learn to do laundry..."

"Good morning to you too dear," Mrs. Possible said smiling as her daughter completely dismissed her and barreled down the stairs leading to the ruined ground floor. Laughing the elder Possible calm followed her daughter and met her accusing gaze easily "We decided that the entire family should help clean this mess up."

"Moooom," Kim whined "that was a dirty trick."

"Yes, but it worked" Her mother responded happily putting an arm around her daughters shoulders

"Sooooo...how was prom?"

"Oh it was great!"

"Oh? So Eric's alright?" Her mother asked solicitously and Kim shrugged.

"Good as a pile of green goop can be..." Kim retorted walking beside her mother into the kitchen. She was immediately greeted by the sight of her brothers and father seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "Hi! Isn't it a wonderful morning?"

"Kim and Ron, sitting in a tree," Said Jim immediately followed by Tim "K-i-s-s-i-n-g" "First comes love," "Then comes marriage-"

"JIM! TIM!" Kim shouted scattering her brothers from the kitchen. Heaving a sigh of exasperation she looked at her mother who still looked amused and her father who looked rather annoyed "Are we sure the howler monkeys won't take them?"

"Kimmie, that's no way to talk about your brothers." Her mother said setting a cup of coffee down in front of her husband as she settled in next to him "Now tell us all about you and Ron dating." "oh that's...wait a minute, how did you know?" Kim eyed her mother suspiciously and seeing the innocent look grumbled taking her own seat "You were spying on me with the tweebs weren't you."

"Oh no, I just happened to look out the window...besides you did shout it at the top of your lungs when you got home." Her mother responded grinning "So...tell us what happened."

"B-but Eric!" Mr. Possible said, staring at his daughter "He was..."

"A synthoid!" Kim responded "Anyway, Ron-"

"So! He was polite and he was...and-and..." Mr. Possible interrupted excitedly only to be cut off by his wife who laid a calming hand on his forearm.

"Let it go dear, Kimmies got Ron now..."

"But doesn't my opinion about her boyfriend count!" he demanded looking at them both expectantly. "Nope," Mrs. Possible said followed by her daughter who shook her head adding 'not really.' Crossing his arms Mr. Possible sat back in his seat humping and looked away, eyes narrowed muttering "He is so going in a black hole!"

* * *

The instant Ron woke up his mind picked up from where it had left off last night. He laid in his bed unmoving, smiling stupidly and wondering just how lucky he had to be. Unable to contain himself he sprang off his bed and began doing a passable imitation of a disco singing with a smile "I've got a girlfriend, I've got a girlfriend, Woot! woot!" This continued for several moments before his feet tangled and he went crashing to the ground with a heavy thud. 

Pushing himself off the ground he grumbled but was unable to keep the smile off his face. He quickly changed his clothes, brushed his hair the best he could and then scooped up a still sleeping Rufus and raced out of his room. He bound down the stairs to the ground floor and waved at his dad who was reading a paper "Bye, going over to Kims..."

"How was prom?" His mother shouted at him from the kitchen.

Ron smiled "I'll tell you when I bring my girlfriend over." amidst much surprised shouts and clanging of silverware he bound out into the day and stopped short, several other 'losers' from the school that lived in his neighborhood standing in his front yard. "uhmmm, Hi?" he squeaked, giving a small wave. The guys erupted into cheers and Ron soon found himself lifted up in celebration, like a conquering hero.

Once he was set back down, a block away from his house he laughed "What was all that about?" One of the boys, whose face was flushed from the strain of supporting Ron on his shoulders answered "You're the first! You're dating Kim Possible, the HEAD CHEERLEADER, nobody like us has ever done that!" The others roared in agreement and Ron blinked, surprised as the boy continued "We've all got a chance now! You're a hero Ron!"

"I am?"

"Three cheers for Ron Stoppable," the boy shouted and there were shouts. It was enough that Ron was caught up and waved his hands, acting like a politician. This celebration lasted for several minutes and then slowly it broke up and Ron turned heading for Kim's house a cockiness about him.

He couldn't help but look pleased with himself, he was being hailed as a hero and he was dating Kim! Life just didn't get any better.

* * *

Mr. Possible watched his wife and daughter, each giggling and he snorted knowing exactly what they were talking about. His Kimmie cub shouldn't be kissing anybody! Fuming he snatched up a bag full of broken coffee table parts and marched to the front door, ignoring the twins who were tinkering with something. Mumbling dark thoughts he opened the door and found himself face to face with a smiling Ron. 

The blond seemed extra cheerful which further annoyed Mr. Possible "Just the test subj-er, I mean boy I wanted to see." he muttered and the blond blinked smiling good naturedly.

"Hiya Mr. Dr. Possible!" he slipped inside, twisting as he did so "Is Kim around?"

Before James Possible could respond a squeal ripped through the air and followed Kim slamming into Ron carrying him backwards slightly. Once they had come to a stop, Kim began kissing him speaking in-between each one "Ron," Kiss, "Good," Kiss, "Morning!" Rolling his eyes Mr. Possible slammed the front door shut behind him as he stalked out to the road side leaving the to kiss and talk.

* * *

AN: Well the requested sequel finally arrived. I hope you all enjoy, these are written more for humor than anything. I haven't given up on any of my fics just so you know...I'm just taking my time...Anyway, thanks in advance for you reviews.  
:  
:  
Geor-sama 


End file.
